Slc26a6 knockout results in altered gut oxalate secretion and stone formation. Two groups recently knocked out Slc26a6 in mice. With proximal tubule (PT) oxalate secretion knocked out, one might predict that mice would develop hypo-oxaluria. However, the findings are the opposite, i.e., the Slc26a6-/- mice have hyperoxaluria and CaOx stones. Decreased intestinal ox2- secretion was demonstrated in one model. These knockout animals could give us insight into the pathophysiology of ox^ stone-formation, however, there has been little additional insight in the past several vears from these mice because, in part, the experiments are slow-going (i.e.. Slc26a6(-/-) mouse generated in 2006).